


One Hundred Sleepless Nights

by MinyLolita



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grammarly Saves The Day, Guzma is Best Boi, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knifeplay, Mom Reader, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Guzma (Pokemon), Past Abuse, Plumeria is Lesbian, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Team Skull (Pokemon), The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinyLolita/pseuds/MinyLolita
Summary: What if the roles were reversed. After team skull disbanded Guzma got his shit together and bettered himself. The incident with Lusmine opened his eyes and now is grateful while on the other end the hero now suffers from depression and is tittering between living and dying.It’s been years since (y/n) had battled she’s put on weight and her attitude had simmered down to almost nothing. What was once a bright-eyed bushy tail champion, someone to fear was now an empty husk of what they used to be. Guzma, on the other hand, is thriving. He has set up camp off the coast of the Melemele beachside in Hau'oli City. He bought a house secluded from others, training under Hala as the next Kahuna and regularly visits his old team and tries to support them as much as he can to keep them out of trouble. Thing is where is the champion?
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. *Prologue*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read almost every Guzma fanfiction under the sun and can not get enough of this character so I thought about making a fanfiction for him. I've noticed that there's a common theme with Guzma that after the game has ended he's homeless and a wreck, the (y/n) takes him under his wing and they fall. I love this but my masochistic heart wants a fanfiction where it's the opposite that being a champion isn't what it's cracked up to be, Guzma gets his shit together and is doing good while (y/n) is suffering in silence hoping someone is going to reach out. This was the inspiration of this fic and I am excited. So I hope you guys like this as much as I do and follow along with me on this adventure.

The sun was high in the sky, clouds were rolling overhead and a light breeze passed through the islands of Alola. Nothing felt better to (y/n) the wind tickled her (s/t) and felt nice contrasted to the heat of Alola. A smile on her face and excitement in her core. 

The boat docked at Melemele Marina. (y/n) left the boat and walked along the pier then down onto the sandy beach. Pokemon and their owers were seen left and right, mainly water type pokemon. This filled her with love and admiration. She left the pier and made her way across the beach taking in everything, vendor stalls were set up, natives dancing, people laughing and enjoying their time here. This was going to be a good time she could feel it deep in her core and she won’t regret it.

Her hand went to the strap of her backpack to find some comfort in the most recent change in her life. Her other hand was holding the luggage off the ground to not track sand in her wheels. She started to think back zoning out of her surroundings lost deep in thought. 

Moving from Kanto was a major change of pace, family was few and far, support was even thinner but her mom was always there. She was always cheering her on, her only supporter. She hated only having her mom but she sucked it up, always said ‘it is what it is’ and soldier on through. Making friends was hard, no one was there to teach and show those basic communication skills other than her mother but that proved invalid due to her mother’s introverted nature compared to (y/n) extroverted high energy persona. 

But Kukui was one of those family members that were few and far between. They met a couple of times in the past, family reunions were a thing and video chatting as well. While yes he does have a few years on her they hit it off great when they first met. He was able to keep up with her energy and reciprocated it. They grew close. As close as living on the other side of the world in different time zones can get you, but they made it work. They talked on and off but he was close to her. Then he reached out about wanting to start a pokemon league like the rest of the regions and he wanted her to represent Alola. So here she was in Alola to represent and take the title of champion. 

(y/n) came out of her thoughts when she noticed that she had bee going in circles for an hour now. She let out an annoyed sigh and reached for her belt that held her pokemon. She grabbed one Pokeball and released the pokemon dormant in it. Arcanine popped out A rumble left his chest next followed was a stretch, yipping filled my ears. (y/n) looked up at the big boy, he was huge compared to my short stature. On his back legs, he stood at a whopping six and a half feet. But on all fours and standing next to me he was almost 5’6 taller than her by a couple of inches. 

He was excited practically running circles around her yipping he stopped in front of her and dropped his front low to the ground with his back high in the air ready to pounce on his trainer. She knew this pose all too well and laughed as quickly as he took the position he lept at her knocking her down onto the ground. She laughed as he licked her face getting slobbering all over her. She pushed him off her but that proved to be fruitful as his paws playfully swatted at her. 

“Okay, okay buddy I get it you’re excited but now it’s time for work.” (y/n) looked at the big dog like pokemon and he retreated he sat down in front of the woman with his head cocked to the left tongue lopsided and eagerly awaiting for directions. She collected herself getting up and dusting all the dirt off of her. “Alright, so I cant find a pokemon center and that’s where you come in. Obviously you’re way faster than me. So what I need is for you to find the Pokemon Center and guide me there. Can you do that boy?” The Pokemon let out a bark and darted off in the opposite direction of the young woman.

(y/n) laughed to herself and went to the shop across from her. It was a nice little pokemon clothing apparel shop. Out of all her pokemon, she could see Lavender and Leo wearing clothes but all the others wouldn’t bat an eye especially Misty. He would eat her alive but that was a chance she was more than willing to take. 

The shop was nicely decorated. There were bandanas, general pokemon clothing, and little hairpieces. Anything and everything was here and it was a little wonderland to (y/n). Her hands ran along with the table with the bandanas laid across. She picked one up that was a light shade of blue with a white ice pattern delicately decorated across the soft cotton material. Nothing else caught her eye in this store so (y/n) made her way to the front of the shop and placed the item on the countertop. 

The cashier looked up to (y/n) smiling and asked the same question everyone asks and she said yes. She paid for the bandana and left the air-conditioned shop and out into the dry heat of Alola. (y/n) looked to her right then to her left she didn't see her companion so she ventured to the next shop a small little cafe. Entering it she was hit with the smell of coffee and pastries she walked up to the counter looking through the see-through glass at all the small bite-size pastries. A soft-voiced entered her ears causing (y/n) 's attention to be drawn to a man taller than her by a foot and frame twice as big as hers. He stood out in the shop but brought it together at the same time. She smiled at the man, her eyes shifted to the name badge on his apron, "What can I get for you today Ma'am?" She gave the man a big smile pointing to the chocolate eclair. "I'll have that one if you don't mind." He laughed in return "No not at all! Say are you new to Alola?" He gave off a nice friendly vibe that (y/n) couldn't help but join in. 

"Do I stick out that much?" She laughed but scolded herself friendly banter isn't something you do when you just meet someone new. But he laughed and this gave (y/n) a bit of relief. "A little no one wears jeans on the island cause it's so hot, sometimes it's too much even for the locals." His voice was smooth and airy but also deep she liked that. "Thanks for the advice man. But ya I feel like I am baking but I need to meet up with a relative first." 

"Oh wow really. Where are you from?" 

"Born in Unova but raised in Kanto. Wild story but I'm from all over." 

"That sounds awesome, so are you like a trainer? Or a breeder?" 

"I'm a trainer that's actually why I'm here for family business in that field." 

"So then what kind of Pokemon do you battle with?" 

(y/n) let a little chuckle slip her lips. "Sorry, Victor but I don't kiss and tell. You're just going to have to find out in a battle one day." The way Victor slipped off her tongue was a feeling the man across the counter liked. "Alright, I'll take you up on your challenge than one day." The two were drawn back into reality after losing themselves in their conversation by the cafe bell above the door. Another patron entered but that didn't stop the young adults from their conversation. A yip was heard (y/n) turned around to find her Arcanine with the Professor. "So you done flirting with the locals (y/n) and ready to work?" "Oh, dear cousin I'm here to have fun not feel worked to the bone let me live a little." You could just hear the smugness in her voice when she spoke to her older cousin but at the same time she was playful and that's just how (y/n) was. "I'll see you around Victor." She waved to the cashier and left behind was her receipt with her number on it and out she walked with her Arcanine in tow bouncing on his paws. "So she has an Aracanine at her party." He smiled to himself and went back to work. 

Outside skipped a happy (h/c) woman and her Arcanine next to her happily feeding off her energy.

“So that pokemon _was_ yours.” Kukui was playful, a tease even. He liked to get on everyone’s good side but also poke a bit of fun as well. His defense though ‘a little fun hurt nobody’ and that’s a hill (y/n) will die on. 

“What gave it away dear cousin?” 

“Oh, nothing really just you guys both have a huge personality.” (y/n) stopped in the middle of the road and gasped dramatically placing a hand over her chest acting like Kukui just offended her mother. 

“Hey, that’s my pokemon you’re talking about!” 

“I know that’s the point. You’re pokemon has an excuse what’s yours.” 

Kukui chuckled which turned into laughter shared between them, they went in for a hug and (y/n) felt relieved for once in her life. She felt safe and snuggled a little closer to her much older cousin. Maybe this time will be different for her but she won't count her chickens before they hatch. 

“So what’s with the pants (n/n) it’s almost 100 degrees out.” Kukui took on a more caring side letting the silliness die down for a bit. something about that appreciated that in him that made her feel a little closer to him. 

“That’s actually why I let Leo out. I sent him off to look for a Pokecenter so that I could change out of these I’m practically baking over here while also giving my babies a much-needed break because that voyage let me just say is a killer.” (y/n) let out a sigh and Kukui laughed. "If it had that much of an effect on you then you shouldn't be able to flirt with guys." (y/n) lightly punched his arm letting out another laugh. "Hey, all I can say is that I'll shoot my shot whenever I can." 

"My point still stands (n/n)." He practically sang that one (y/n) noticed. She walked ahead of him waving her hand dismissively. 

“Save your preaching for the choir gramps.” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m 24 (y/n)!” 

“Exactly!” 

The two caught up on things that happened in the past years since they last spoke which was at a family reunion a few years back merely when (y/n) was a teen and Kukui just hitting his 20’s. Alette was able to meet his wife Burnet during the reunion. A few sly comments on how Kukui was able to get an amazing wife like Burnet and a playful elbow jab.

There (y/n) was in Kukui’s Pokemon lab getting the rundown on how these regions islands challenges go. She took a look around. White walls, paper all over the place, some pokemon out and about, nothing too interesting so she turned her attention back to the Professor. 

“So do you have Pokemon for this or would you like to receive a starter?” 

“Actually I’ll just go about this with my personal team, nothing against you but I rather let a kid have a starter over me when they will most likely cherish it so much more and mean just as much.” 

“I see what you mean (y/n) no need to explain yourself.” 

“Thanks, man! Well, Imma set up camp and head out first thing tomorrow morning get this trip started!”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about atta girl we'll have this in the bag and you'll become the first-ever Alola champion.” (y/n) could feel the happiness growing from Kukui it washed over her in waves crashing against her. She first didn't want to do this, she refused to, she had no luck in Kanto and she tried twice. She gave up, Oak asked her to fill the Pokedex instead but she can't handle catching over 100 pokemon and keeping them as only collectibles instead of care for them. If she were to catch a Pokemon it was to be part of the team her team. It's like she couldn't even tell him no in the first place. It felt wrong and she didn't want to be hated by another family member she couldn't handle that anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 starts off as a flashback chapter it details the events that happen before everything in the present goes down. Chapters that at titles with astricts will be flashback chapters to help know whats going on. I haven't found an exact method at the moment on how Imma transition it better but I hope this works. 
> 
> Anyways I am very excited about this new project underway and have so much planned out it.


	2. Maybe we're having too much fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive for a dead bitch.

(y/n) felt a gentle shake she stirs in her bed tossing and turning hoping the person would go away but they didn’t she let out a groan and cracked open an eye taking in the person. There above her was her fairy pokemon she let out another groan and paced her left forearm over her face covering her eyes. Gardevoir was on schedule today as always, wake up, open the currents feed the pokemon, etc. But today she stayed there leaning over her looking at (y/n). She playfully pushed her face away from her and turned over in her bed. This caused Gardivoir to release an annoying chirp she pulled the blankets off her trainer and took them with her to the opposite side of the room and stared at her trainer. 

“Fine you win,” (y/n) huffed and sat up.

“Maybe I should go out today? Get some fresh air and visit Guzma one more time how does that sound Jupiter?” Gardevoir sat on top of the couch across from (y/n)'s bed. She was brushing a sleeping Glaceon’s fur. Hearing her name she looked up at her trainer when she mentioned going outside she couldn’t help but shake her head letting out one of the happiest chirps (y/n) hasn’t heard in a while. (y/n) looked at her pokemon happy and finally left her bed.

(y/n) called Misty back to his ball and Gardevoir helped pick out her outfit for the day. Melemele was a nice island not as hot as the others this was their destination so Gardivar picked out a nice sundress with nice big prints of yellow sunflowers that didn’t stick out too much along with a cute pair of black flats. Alette smiled towards her companion, complimenting her on her style. She tossed on the long-sleeved dress a pair of black tights to match the flats her pokemon belt, she made her way to the kitchen she opened the plain cabinets to grab a bowl and pour some cereal. 

Mount Lanakila the roughest and coldest mountain in the Alola region, a place she called home on one side of the mountain you have the abandoned Pokemon League. The track was too difficult for the trainers to make; they had too many cases of frostbite, lost pokemon, and almost one case was a trainer almost lost their life. They had to shut it down and rebuild it in a different location. But what did (y/n) do? She built her home on top of that mountain while yes her trail was easier to hike her trainers on the trail were more challenging than they ever experienced and with Pokecenters few and far between she was going to hold onto that title at least that’s what people thought.

That’s not how she thought in the beginning. She was all for people challenging her. She enjoyed her job. Loved it to bits but after a while, it became a toll on her. She began to think that the Kahana’s hold back during the trials for the children’s sake and she felt like she was being insulted during her trials. That after she became the champion they were purposefully sending her weak challengers. So she began to make the terrain tougher with less healing stops. Less time between challenge sessions trainers can re-challenge the trainer after 15 mins they no longer stand there aimlessly and the further they go up the mountain the time lessens. (y/n) made sure she wasn’t going to see a weak challenger in a long time and if she did they were going to earn that title. Many tried. Many have failed and (y/n) hasn’t seen battle in a year because of this placement. 

The feeling of a brush combing through her hair caused her to come back from her thoughts. She really couldn’t believe that she hasn’t battled in over a year and this put a smile on her face. Time flew by fast but at what cost did that peace come. She looked up at her pokemon and gave her a somber smile. She’s such a caring pokemon, always picking up after her,  feeding the other pokemon when she forgets, takes them out every once in a while cause she forgets what day it is.  She’s the mother to the pokemon that (y/n) forgets to be but also makes time to take care of her trainer as well like when she forgets to brush her hair for instance. 

“Man what did I do to deserve a buddy like you Jupiter,” (y/n) whispered that last sentence out, Gardivar tilted her head in confusion.

“Don’t look at me like that June.” She laughed and this only confused the psychic pokemon even more. 

“Thanks for looking out for me. I hope you do the same for Guzma. Let’s go, Jupiter,” and with those final words, she grabbed her thick fur coat off the coat rack and she was out of the messy house that she was blinded to and began their trek down the mountain. 

On her way down (y/n) ran into some of the trainers she’s hired to keep posted on the trail. All of them seem to be happy that she’s finally getting out. She made some time to talk to them and ask them about any newcomers to her amazement, trainers still make the effort to come to challenge her. (y/n) sees a few grunts at the closest pokemon center they were sitting on their phones at the cafe. Her boots left small footprints in the snow as she took a detour to the small see-through window. She politely knocked on the window alerting the two grunts. 

They jumped out of their seats lightly and an annoyed look crossed their face with their brows scrunching in discontent but that soon was replaced by a shocked delighted look when they realized who the person was. The sound of chair scraping harshly alerted people around them giving the two boys an annoyed look from those around them. They however didn’t care. They clambered over each other trying to leave the shop in a hurry like what they witnessed was a rare shiny pokemon and in this case (y/n) was that shiny pokemon. 

The doors slammed open banging against the walls surprising the (h/c) but she let out a laugh full of delight. Soon after the slam, she was on the floor in the snow with twin boys on top of her sobbing into her fur coat. She couldn’t make out what they were saying as their words mixed together along with sobs in between them. Her delighted smile turned one that was somber as she just stayed there and let the boys cry out their feelings. She raked her fingers through one of the boy’s hairs who goes by Theo.

Theo was the more emotional twin while Beck was the more aggressive twin. They covered each other's weaknesses in battle and were always there for each other. Beck was aggressive for Theo and Theo was emotional for Beck. All they had been each other till (y/n) showed up to take them under her wing. They were her boys and to them, she was their mother like figure always calling her mom having more respect for her than towards their boss. 

People sat and watched as what they thought were thugs bumrush the champion, some reached for their pokeballs while some just stood off and watched in anticipation as to what she would do. Beck looked up, noticing the crowd they drew in and not to kindly yelled for them to fuck off. 

“Come on boys, let's go inside and talk about what you guys have been up to.” She whispered this softly to them, kindly smiling at them. They nodded along with her thought and made their way to the cafe out of the freezing cold of the snow around them. 

The cafe hit (y/n) face flushing her a little tickling her nose. They made their way to a small little booth in the back ordering some food. 

“So it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, boys, how have you been?” (y/n) held her styrofoam cup lightly blowing on the top to cool it down. 

“Well,” Theo began. “Boss was taken in by Hala to be the next Kahuna.” 

“That’s amazing guys. What about you boys how have you two been.” 

They looked at each other then back to their drinks. 

“We tried going back home cause our dad wanted to rekindle our relationship but it didn’t turn out all that well. Julia is still a drunk and dad is still in and out. We tried but it…” 

“I’m glad you got out safely. Listen my doors are always open for you two boys so if you ever need a place to crash at stop by. Other than that what's been up?” 

The three talked for an hour then that turned into two hours they were so engrossed in their conversation that time seemed to fly past them. They had so much to catch up on but the beeping from (y/n)’s watch took the three out of their own world. 

“Well, that's the signal that I gotta head off boys.” 

They groaned not wanting the woman in front of them to leave. Protesting, mentioning that they barely got to see her in so long, almost a year they told her. While she did agree with them that ya it's been almost a year she wanted to stop by old acquaintances. They hugged and parted ways the boys up the mountain back to their post and (y/n) down the mountain. 

They trekked down proved to be an easy one and relaxed the young trainer. Before she was antsy full of anxiety making her stomach fill with the feeling of butterflies but also nauseous. She could’ve called her Charmander from her pager from the top of the mountain but today she decided to go the long route and chose to walk till she reached the base. From there that's when she reached into the pocket of her coat to take out her pager calling on her Charmander to stop by Kala'e Bay  where Guzma is supposed to be training with Hala. With the loud and boisterous stomping and the snort of the fire pokemon from behind her where he landed signaling that he was there off she went flying high into the sky off to her next destination with a smile on her face. 


	3. Situations

The wind nipped at (y/n)’s cheeks she forgot how exhilarating riding on the back of her Charizard felt. It’s been so long and with the view, it only filled her with childlike wonder and excitement all over again. She missed this. 

How could she forget about this, the grunts, the people along her trail. They were all so wonderful and had such positive energy that she fed off of. But when leaving them she sunk back into that sour almost empty feeling all over again. 

She was fighting with herself, was going back out in the world really good for her? Sure she loved the positive energy surrounding her but keeping up as if she was just as happy as them was exhausting. She couldn’t handle it anymore. Much less her pokemon. They can't be kept in the same environment as her. 

They deserve better, they needed better and she wasn’t the right person. After all that they have been through it was wrong to still hold onto them and not be able to provide for them. So here she is on her way to see a good friend. After all, he knows where she’s coming from, knows what’s she going through so he’s the right person. Right? 

Tears slowly escaped her and slid down her cheeks. Charizard let out a small chirp tilting his head to look at his rider. “I’m fine buddy just really excited to see Guz again.” He was hesitant but looked forward after hearing that. There she goes lying again to the pokemon and herself. When will she ever be honest and admit that no, everything is not okay. 

Charizard let out a low rumble again, bringing (y/n) back to them and taking out of her mind. There beneath them was Melemele Island. A beautiful destination to visit the starting Island where trainers go to start their pokemon journey. Charizard slowed his speed when approaching the island and lowered himself to be beneath the clouds when approaching the island she could see the dancers along the shore. Tourists and locals talking to the vendors and a ship docking letting off the passengers she pat the pokemon to pick up his speed passing up the shore to go to the set destination. She didn’t want to sightsee; it only made her mood dampen more. 

The ride down to Kala'e Bay was short once reaching the Island. The area was big for something that was off route and a secret to tourists. The only problem was that there were a few grunts there along with Guzma and Hala. She wanted it to just be Guzma, Hala, and herself when meeting up with the duo but she can make do with this situation. 

The shadow of the flying pokemon caught the two men below on the bay. They don’t catch many flying riders on this side so this was news to them and seeing a big reddish-orange pokemon coming closer was something new. The person on the person was also the news. There on top of the pokemon had a smile across her face, her hair a little messy and her bright white and yellow sunflower dress caught the attention of the two men. 

They watched her stepping off the fire-type pokemon and brushing her with her fingers and a ‘hey guys’ left her rosy lips. She gave an awkward laugh when she noticed some of the surprise looks and when things finally registered in the minds of those around her. 

A flurry of pinks and blues came with a barrage of questions overwhelming her. She was hit with a lot of ‘where have you been,’ and ‘we miss you old hag’ she couldn’t help but let out a more relaxed but also stressed laugh. A ‘i missed you guys’ is what she gave. Hala was next to approach her giving her a hearty laugh and a pat her on the back. Why does she feel so drained already, she didn’t want this trip to be this taxing already. All she wanted to do was get on with what she needed to do. 

“It’s nice seeing you again where have you been this whole time.” Hala was getting more grey hairs by the day she noticed. But his positive energy seems to radiate off him in waves almost seemingly affecting the young woman in front of him, almost numbing out the exhausted feeling in her but still she couldn’t get out of the funky mood. 

“Busy as always. Finally set up a route to really prepare the young trainers for battling me.” She looked around while talking and noticed Guzma off with the other grunts talking to them a bit. When he caught (y/n) eyes she gave him a wink and a small smile. He in return gave her a small smirk in return and looked away. This flustered the woman after all this time he was still flirtatious as ever. 

“ How have you been holding up though. I haven’t heard from you in a while. You gave us a scare.” The look that Hala gave her made her shiver a bit. A look of a worried father, one that she hadn’t seen in years. She wasn't used to it. 

“I've been really good working as usual. It’s nice to finally get out every once in a while.” Why does she feel bad for lying? Lying through her teeth to the man who took her under his wing when she had no one else to go to. The questioning look he gave her when he heard that answer didn’t help her either. She felt like everyone’s eyes were on her. Scrutinizing her, judging her was it her outfit, her hair, the way she dressed or was it that they knew she purposely set up her trail so that trainers would not challenge her cause she hated being seen as the Champion and hated having the title but couldn’t give it up cause she didn’t want to upset her cousin who worked hard on this. All she wanted to do was give up and end this already. 

“Speaking of which Hala. I heard you took Big Bad Guzma under your wing.” 

Poke the bear she thought. Get this over with, she continued. 

“Of course he took me on! I was the next best!” 

His smirk filled her up with genuine happiness that she hadn’t felt in a long time and it was intoxicating to her. But the voice in the back of her head was stronger than the happiness she felt around him and this left her even more empty feeling instead of intoxicating. 

“Oh really now. Big Bad Guzma is the best, let's put that to a test then. A wager for the victor.” 

Guzma perked up when he heard (y/n) mention a wager to be added to the battle. His interest peaked now. A smirk grew on his face wider than before showing off his sharp canines that had (y/n) weak in the knees and he straightened his posture a little more. He strutted over to her hands in his pockets kicking up sand when he walked over to her. 

“What kind of wager?” He added acting as if he was interested but really he was fully down. His once straightened posture was now hunched over in front of her. He really did tower over him even when slouching. 

“If you win,” (y/n) started then paused, “you get the title of champion and my team.” 

That sentence leaving her lips left more confusion than understanding the two men infront of her. 

“I understand the title but why do you want to hand over your team.” 

“You wouldn't understand but I’ll explain it later.” She went to stretch her arms above her head causing her dress to lift a little revealing her small light brown satchel strapped to her left thigh that held her battling pokeballs. 

She knew he wasn’t convinced, she was basically handing over her prized team, a team of pokemons she raised and trained on her own, and all that was going on in her mind was her begging that he’d take the bait. And he did. 

“Okay, but if you win I get to take you out.” She laughed at his wager, not a mean spirited laugh that he was expecting but a kind soft laugh that he hasn't heard her use in a while. This was an innocent laugh completely different from her more flirtatious one that he would use. She was different, more closed off, kept to herself. While yes she did try to rile him up earlier this was different. Something was off and he didn’t like it. The wind blew sweeping her hair to the side of her face she looked sad to him, almost like she wanted this to be over already. 

“So what are we waiting for (y/n) let's get started.” She laughed again reaching for her pokeballs located on her left thigh holding the pokemon and grabbed a pokeball. 

One by one (y/n)’s pokemon fell. But that didn’t mean Guzma was in better shape sure two of his pokemon fainted but something about this battle felt off to him. His gut was eating at him that something was wrong the longer the battle went on but he ignored it. (y/n) battled like normal, like before so why was his alarm bells ringing? Till then the match was over they shook hands and (y/n) unstrapped her the belt around her waist that held two pokeballs and the holster around her thigh that carried her battling pokemon handing them off to Guzma. 

“Take good care of them okay. They deserve someone who can take care of them better than someone like me.” Three pokeballs began to shake and rattle as soon as they touched Guzma’s hands. Audino, Arcanine and Gardevoir leave their pokeballs running back to (y/n) tugging and pulling on her begging her to not go. She places her hand on top of Arcanine’s head softly stroking his cheek and she can't help but let out a tear as well. She reassured them that they're in good hands. Everything is going to be okay. She knows what she’s doing quietly, slipping out ‘You deserve better than me.’ No one caught this but Guzma and this is what made everything click for him. 

“Call them back Guzma. I left care instructions inside the pouch for them. Everything you need to know about them is there. Please take good care of them.” The once light hearted mood was one that was somber. She was happy but yet at the same time it all seemed forced. When her hand left the bulky pokemon it was shaking. 

“Are you sure you want to do this (y/n) I dont think I’m the right person for them. I specialize in bug pokemon.” He was hesitant with accepting her pokemon from what he knows her pokemon were more stubborn when training. They were already fully evolved and mature. Sifting ownerships like this will hurt them more than be helpful. 

Wind began to whip around as the two trainers (y/n) approached the fire pokemon. She had already called the pokemon using her pager and was about to leave when Guzma approached her again. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? You raised them since they were mere babies don't you think this will hurt them more than help them?” She turned around to look at the man behind her. SHe was crying but a smile spread across her face. She looked choked up but at the same time it looked happy about this outcome. 

“Trust me. If you were in my shoes you would understand why I want to do this.” 

“Here let me help you doll.” Guzma’s large hands made their way to the woman's waist lifting her up onto the pokemon. He was taller than the actual pokemon she noticed when he stood up straight. 

“Thanks Guzma Imma be off now,” and with that she was off and left everyone there bewildered. That sinking feeling that Guzma had in the pit of his stomach just grew worse by the second. Nothing felt right and the jiggling of the pokemon in the poches didn’t help the feeling. Hala’s steps crunched in the sand behind the male and a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“Something seemed off about that dont cha think.” His voice rumbled and was low concerned etched into it. 

“You're telling me. Her pokemon don't seem too happy about it either Imma go check up on her.” His hand went to the inside of his jacket where his pager was located but Hala grabbed his hand stopping him. 

“Wait a little bit, give her some time before you go off.” But that didn’t help him at all instead he just paced in the sand till he couldn’t handle it no more and paged a charizard.


	4. May These Noises Startle you in Your Sleep Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this entire chapter out without my outline open. I already had a basic idea of how I wanted it to go but that didn't happen to instead rewriting it cause I actually like how it came out imma incorporate those scenes in a latter chapter most likely the next chapter lol. Anyways this is going to be the only trigger warning that imma give for the rest of the book that being.
> 
> \- Thoughts of suicide  
> \- Attempted Suicide  
> \- Depression   
> \- Mentions and talk about past abuse from romantic and parental figures  
> \- Last but not least smut (its not in this chapter but it will happen later on) 
> 
> Anyways onto the story.

Guzma’s voice rang throughout the small house. The door that was unlocked left a small pit of fear deep within him. From what he remembers (y/n) was a very personal and private person. She would never leave her house unlocked especially now that she is the champion. She called him plenty of times to stay the night on her couch because of the fear someone might break-in. He was her man on the couch when he had nowhere else to go after everything that happened with Lusamine. She was there for him countless times where Hala wasn’t and then when Hala called him up and he left he hasn’t heard a word from her since then. 

Entering the once pristine house that he used to live in, now it is one that was filled with trash and clothing discarded all over furniture. It was shocking she would never let it get this bad. 

The memories of her throwing shit at him when he left a bowl in the sink because he was too lazy to clean it came back to him in floods seeing the state the house was in. How did it get this bad? Pictures from the walls were tossed onto the ground, glass all over the carpeted flooring. Dishes on the dining room table piled up in the same state as the kitchen. He made his way to the hallway and down to the bathroom with it’s only light on in the house. 

Guzma knocked on the door as it was slightly cracked. Knocking on it caused the door to open more and with no reply, he opened the door further apologizing for the further intrusion he was causing. 

There layed (y/n), her face facing the floor, hair sprawled out, and hand grasping a bottle of pills. He ran over to her body lifting up the top of her body so he could get under her. He slapped her cheek softly to get a reaction out of her. Nothing. He couldn’t get anything out of her but there still remained a pulse. 

He took two of his fingers to open her mouth to trigger her gag reflex to puke up the contents that she might have swallowed. He was freaking out trying to get her to do something, babbling words not making sense to him but still her name leaving his lips in a frantic and scared tone. But nothing happened except for her puking on the floor next to him. 

His hand went to grab his phone out of his pocket and fumbled it. It dropped onto the floor next to him, his whole body was shaking, holding (y/n), sending him into a frenzy. He didn't know what to do after all that. So he called 9-1-1 telling the operator everything he knew. That he just found her not too long ago, they were just talking not even 20 mins ago, the type of medication she might have swallowed. She was knocked out but still breathing and that he could feel a pulse still. Even when giving all the information that he knew she still wanted him to be on the line until an ambulance showed up. 

Everything hit him all at once now. He was sitting there with his friend’s body on him, out cold from an overdose on her antidepressants. He never once called her after leaving her place, high and dry after Hala wanted to start training him. He was jealous of her, what she had he wanted and he never looked passed that. She had a career that she loved, the dream team of loyal pokemon, friends that would always be there for her. This had sent him into his own spiraling world where he didn’t hear the sirens approaching or the knocking on the door. He was stuck in his own world till the paramedics opened the bathroom door picking up the unconscious woman in his arms and placing her on the gurney to wheel her out of the house. 

“Sir are you coming” 

Is what knocked him out of the fog he was in, he shook himself out of the fog and went along with the paramedics to the nearest emergency hospital. He held her hand the whole way there while the paramedics did what they had to do. 

He was crying, the big bad Guzma that he always proclaimed was crying over this woman. He never cried before. It was always anger that he felt when he was upset, always put down when he showed this side of him. Abused so far into locking up those types of emotions so he couldn’t feel sadness. At least not around others that he didn’t trust the only one that’s ever seen him cry was…(y/n). She was there for him when no one else was. She let him crash on her couch. Eat her food. Did his laundry. Look after his pokemon when he couldn’t so why couldn’t he do the same for her. She’s in the same place that he was in 2 years ago so why couldn’t he see that. She wouldn’t just hand over her pokemon like that, she wouldn’t just give up her title just like that, her house would never get that dirty ever. He’s grateful for listening to her pokemon if not then who knows how long she would’ve been there. 

The ride to the hospital was a short one. A ten-minute drive came to a halt and out they went to the paramedics and the champion left inside the hospital after all he wasn’t needed right now the next best thing was to call up Plumeria someone who he knew would be there for him in a heartbeat. 

“Hey” He sounded choked up as he made his way to the bench outside the main door to the hospital. He was trying to hold back the tears now, trying to not give away his emotional state to the woman on the other line. 

“God you sound awful,” was what came from her end of the phone call. He gave a light chuckle rubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

“I guess you can say that. Mind coming down to the hospital off of __.” He was hoping she wouldn’t ask too many questions. He couldn’t handle any more questions right now. 

“Sure thing, drop your location and I'll be there in 5 mins.” 

“Thanks, Plumeria.” He hung up, placed his phone in his pocket, and went to put his head in his hands. He couldn’t think of anything, he was drawing up a blank but all that flashed through his head was seeing her body on the floor laying there. He couldn’t shake it. The overwhelming feeling, and guilt that filled him up to the brim. The stomping of a pokemons feet brought him out of his head. He looked up to see Plumeria getting off the back of the Charizard. She was shorter than the pokemon but taller than (y/n). Her hair was down her back not in its regular style with days old makeup still on. She looked like she just barely woke up which he chuckled a little considering it’s 2 in the afternoon. She wasn’t much for an early bird even when it came to afternoons. She waved the pokemon off and made her way over to him standing in front of him with his arms crossed. 

“What’s up G why the sudden call.” She looked down at him, her face unreadable to the giant. She always had a resting bitch face as he puts it, to most people she was unapproachable. 

“It’s (y/n).” Was all that left his lips. 

“Something must be wrong if you're not calling her doll then never really hear you call her anything but doll and champion.” She went to sit next to him hunched over like him keeping her focus on him. 

“I honestly don't know what's wrong. All I know is that I went to go talk to her after this morning and then I saw her on the bathroom floor and a pill bottle next to her.” Plumeria was never one for physical touches but in this case, she would make an exception she went in to hug him. She knew what (y/n) meant to him and she didn't know how to help but give him a hug to help. To her shock, he hugged back. He was slightly crying into her shoulder. He hugged her tightly, smothering his face into her shoulder not saying a word after all that he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying but she knew full well that he was and didn’t mention it. She let him have his moment that he needed cause once (y/n) wakes up she’ll need Guzma to be strong for her. He needed this and (y/n) needed Guzma. 

They sat out there for a good hour. Watching people enter and leave the building some people sat and slightly judged the old gangster for his past ways for causing havoc and he paid no mind to them. Plumeria was there to scare them off and she picked herself off the bench. 

‘Come’ left her lips quietly and Guzma did. He picked himself off the bench as well and went to go for a walk around the hospital down to the garden behind it. The gravel road crunched with each step they took. He hung his head low looking at his shoes while Plumeria had her arm threaded through Guzma’s pulling him along softly down the road while he kept his hands in his pockets. People watched each move the duo made but her stone-cold glare didn’t leave them staring for too long. 

“Did you call her cousin?” 

“No I didn’t want to. Not yet at least all she needs right now is two people there. She doesn’t need a bunch of people hounding her. Lets just give her some air to breathe before everyone finds out. Plus this might get out to the media as well so it’s best to not bombard her with a lot of people.” 

“Okay G.” 

He picked up his head to look up at the sky. Clouds dotted the blue sky sometimes covering up the sun. He took his arm back from Plumeria holding a hand up blocking the sun from his eyes and then looked down to the trainer next to him. He took a deep breath in, stretched his arms above his head, hearing a cracking then pop in his back and let out that deep breath. 

“Lets go check up on her.” 

“Lead the way.” Left her mouth and they made their way to the front entrance again. Guzma was finally thinking straight again. Not completely over his emotions but good enough to be the rock that (y/n) needs right now. His eyes no longer down to his feet and head hung low. He still slouched when he walked but this time he wasn’t dragging his feet anymore. 

  
  


~~~

He thought he would be able to handle seeing (y/n) in the hospital bed. But he was wrong, he had to hold it in though. There she was sitting up in the bed looking out the window on the third floor overlooking the garden that he and Plumeria were just in. Plumeria made her way over to the young champion and gave her a hug next. Placing her hand on her face stroking her cheek and hugged her once more. He couldn’t do anything but stand in the doorway. He let out a soft chuckle and fuffed his hair a bit. A nervous habit that (y/n) picked up on a while ago when he was crashing at her place. 

“Gave me quite the scare there doll. Found you passed out on the floor at your place.” He made his way over to the bed to sit on. A small smile graced his lips and all that’s racing through his mind was that she’s safe now. That she’s okay. 

Plumeria left the room to go down to the cafe to grab them all some coffee, all in front to leave them two alone to talk. 

“So you’re the one that found me?” She looked away in shame hanging her head down to twiddle her thumbs then looking away from Guzma turning back to the window in her room. She wasn’t able to bring herself to look at the man next to her. 

“Ya. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there sooner. I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“Who else knows?” That wasn’t a shock to him. He knew she’d ask sooner or later. 

“Only me and Plumeria. We didn’t want to call your family just yet not till you’re ready.” 

“Thank you Guzma. That means a lot to me. How are my pokemon doing?” She looked at him finally but barely made any eye contact with him. She looked away again to take in her surroundings. White walls, cheap decor that hung up on the wall a small wooden table to her right and the medical equipment to her left. There was another small wooden dresser up against the wall next to the door leading into her room. She noticed that Guzma moved closer to her bringing down the arm rest to her bedside so that he was sitting next to her on the bed. 

“I wish I could’ve helped in some way doll. I know you don’t want to talk about it but I want to help you in any way that I can.” He went in to hug her and she clung onto him full force not letting go. When those words that he felt were heartfelt were spoken she started crying, breaking down into full sobs and breathing heavily and ragged between the sobs. She was crying into his shoulder like how he was just doing with Plumeria. His head went to lay on top of hers trying to comfort her the best that he could do. At least what he thinks would be comforting to her. 

They laid there with her crying into him hugging, not saying a word, Guzma started to rub her back a little to calm her down. Rubbing in circles trying to calm his breathing as he felt some tears well up in his eyes from memories resurfacing from when he was in the same place as (y/n). 

He never had the guts to actually go through with it though and when he finally worked up the guts there (y/n) was. Outstretching her hand to him, offering him a place to stay at. She never demanded rent, or invaded his personal space when he didn’t want her to. She was there full of energy and happiness taking care of him, making sure he was eating and cleaned. He wanted to return the favor for her. 

She was starting to calm down a bit so Guzma looked at her and he noticed that she had managed to cry herself to sleep in his arms. He lowered the bed down from its upright sitting position so they would be more comfortable laying down. He closed his eyes and just for once in from the past couple hours let his mind go blank and like a light he was out like her. 

~~~

Down in the Cafeteria sat Plumeria on her phone texting some of the grunts to hold the fork down as she was going to be away for a while. She sipped her coffee, nothing to fancy a simple black coffee. When she received a bunch of okays she looked up to take in her surroundings. The walls were white, like everything else in this hospital, wooden tables littered around every few couple people sat at them talking about their days and what not. Decor littered the walls with pictures of flowers and other things she didn’t really care for. The cafeteria was clean spotless and smelled of sterilization that started to give her a headache the longer she was there. 

She pushed her chair out heading for the trashcan to toss her coffee and left out the doors to the connecting hospital waiting room. A vending machine sat by the front desk she made a beeline towards the machine holding nothing but junk food. She grimaced remembering how expensive the food in the cafeteria was. A snide ‘stupid fancy hosptial’ left her mouth in a wisper but she stopped thinking to her self when she heard some staff whispering about (y/n). 

“Have you heard?” 

“Heard what?” 

“Apparently the pokemon champion is here. From what I heard it was a botched suiced.” 

She rolled her eyes at the gossiping nurses and counited with putting her money into the machine only for it to eat her left over money. She began cursing at the machine calling it stupid and kicking it loudly startelying the nurses. They scattered to do who knew what, she was somewhat proud at that but that wasn’t going to stop them from talking even more about (y/n). So much for this being a private hospital. Plumeria left the machine to go back to the cafeteria to grab two more coffees for Guzma and (y/n). She paid with her remaining money making note to stop by the bank after this. Making small talk with the person behind the counter and faking a laugh at his stupid jokes just to hury up the process and out she went to the elevator cringing at his failed attempt flirting. Clicking the third floor number she went up. 

The elevator's door opened with a ding and she left making her way all the way down the hall opening (y/n) door, She placed the coffees on the table closest to the door looking up she caught Guzma and (y/n) sleeping. She closed the door quietly but that seemed to stir up Guzma causing him to wake up. He looked up at her and she waved. 

“How was the field trip?” His voice was soft and almost quiet trying not to wake up the girl. 

“Caught a couple nurses gossiping pretty sure the news is going to have a field day with this and it’s not going to be kept quite like we hoped.” She sighed pulling out her phone once she sat down in a chair next to the window. 

“That’s just fucking great.” He started to grumble but Plumeria couldn’t make out what he was saying and scroll through her social media feed letting him grumble on. (y/n) started to stir awake. She picked her head up looking around and dropped on the bed again. She unwrapped herself from Guma and placed an arm across her face covering her eyes and laid on her back now rather than her side. 

“How are you feeling now doll?” 

“Mentally drained, and emotionally exhausted. Like i'm lost in limbo.” 

“Ya I feel you on that one. Did you want me to call your family now?” 

“I rather not face them in this state. So please don't call them.” 

“Okay doll. We won't. Imma go grab something to eat. I'll be back okay.” 

Panic filled the woman next to him. She jumped up fast, tears welling up into her eyes and small dainty hands gripping the white clean sheets next to her. She turned her body quickly towards the male next to her, catching both Guzma and Plumeria off guard and surprising them both. But that panic soon dissipated and (y/n) hung her head down again looking away from Guzma. 

“Please, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone.” She spoke meekly and her tone grew quieter the more she talked. 

“Okay (y/n) I’m here and I won't leave you. Why don't we grub hub something? Are you feeling anything in particular?” 

She took a break to pause and think. He noticed that now she was distracted and a bit of her personality that he was used to was showing just a little. The way her eyebrows lifted when she thinks, a soft smile lightly flashes before it turns into a frown, from what he assumes from the staggering choices that might be flooding her mind. This in return caused him to smile as well. He chuckled and that brought (y/n) out of her headspace she looked at him in confusion. He went to ruffle her hair and laugh some more trying to lighten up the mood a bit. It was super effective.

“ Don't think of it so hardly okay. Here pick the place order whatever you want.” With that Guzma retrieved his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and handed it over to the (h/c)ette. She sat up hunched over his phone scrolling through the various options. Guzma turned his attention to the remote and sat next to the bed and reached over to grab it. Turning on the tv the first thing that popped up on the screen was the news channel and it was not good. 


End file.
